1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rotary S-cam expanding internal shoe drum brakes and, in particular, to an improved S-cam for expanding internal shoe drum brakes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
S-cam expanding internal shoe drum brakes are well known in the prior art as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,369,259; 2,710,076; 3,096,856; 3,275,103; 3,398,814; 4,206,834; 4,260,042; 4,526,254 and 4,552,254, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
While the prior art S-cam drum brakes are commercially successful, the prior art S-cam drum brakes are continually subject to improvement as increased wear between relinings, improved indication to the vehicle operator of the necessity for relining, increased resistance to cam flip and/or improved compatibility among different brands of brakes are desirable.